


La mejor obra de arte

by Azariel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Claudia painter, F/M, M/M, Through the Years
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10062752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azariel/pseuds/Azariel
Summary: Claudia tenía muchos admiradores que hablaban de sus pinturas y fotografías, pero solo uno que admiraba su más grande trabajo, lo mejor de su vida.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Después de años -no literalmente, pero casi- de bloqueo y miedo, al fin he logrado, y gracias a una persona muy especial es que pude escribir y terminar algo.
> 
> Ahora inspirado en una imagen que vi por ahí hace un tiempo, les presento este pequeño bebé.
> 
> Gracias Nevermoree por estar siempre ahí, lov yu babu <3

                                                   

Claudia Pietrzyk era conocida en Polonia por ser una artista contemporánea, nueva y asombrosa en su trabajo. Pinturas que retrataban las maravillas de la naturaleza, fotografías que hacían sentir con sus imágenes. Donde pequeños gestos de múltiples personas expresaban mucho.  Era hermosa, talentosa e inteligente, razones por las cuales John Stilinski se enamoró perdidamente de ella, dándose el valor de invitarla a una cita, recibiendo la aceptación.

Comenzaron a salir y con los años vivieron varias cosas juntos, viajaron y se casaron para terminar viviendo en un pequeño pueblo de California llamado Beacon Hills, donde iniciaron una familia. Ahora Claudia ya no era más esa joven artista reconocida, solo la esposa del Sheriff Stilinski y madre del pequeño Stiles, intrépido niño por donde lo vieran.

A pesar de haber renunciado a su carrera prometedora, Claudia nunca dejo de pintar ni llevar a cabo su pasión, si no estaba pintando paisajes, estaba pintando a Stiles o a su marido. Tomaba fotografías de su vida cotidiana, sus salidas al mercado o al parque. Su casa, adornada con aquellos retratos que bien podrían estar en museos, ella se conformaba con tenerlos cerca, porque no importaba que tan famosa pudo haber sido, importaba que había encontrado el amor, la felicidad, y lo mismo quería para su pequeño Stiles.

Por eso, cuando Stiles partió a la universidad y constantemente llamaba o escribía para informar de su bienestar, le alegro mucho leer en uno de sus correos que había conocido a alguien.

 _“Es apuesto y agradable, mamá, caballeroso y divertido, muy inteligente y siempre entiende mi sarcasmo”_ Detalló Stiles en una de sus cartas _“…pronto lo conocerás, planeamos viajar a casa en verano”_ Finalizó el correo de Stiles. Una enorme sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en el rostro de Claudia cuando supo que su hijo había encontrado a una persona que lo estaba haciendo feliz, con la esperanza de que fuera más que un noviazgo de colegiales.

—John, Stiles viene en verano con un novio —informó Claudia desde su lugar en la sala a su marido en la cocina, quien preparaba la cena.

—¿Novio? —cuestionó con el ceño fruncido John Stilinski.

—Sí, John, un novio, espero te comportes —advirtió la mujer, dedicándole una mirada severa a su marido, quien alzó ambas manos (la cuchara de la sopa en una de ellas) en señal de rendición.

—Está bien mujer, lo haré— respondió el Sheriff volviendo a su labor sin poder sacarse de la cabeza la noticia inesperada de que su único y querido hijo tenía un novio.

Durante los siguientes meses Stiles siguió escribiendo, hablando más detalladamente de su vida en la universidad y de cómo Derek lo había llevado a cenar a un _dinner_ con las mejores papas rizadas en su primera cita. Varios correos hablaban de Derek y su gusto por la música, su cariño por los animales y su carrera de historiador, Stiles parecía tan enamorado que Claudia murmuró una plegaria al cielo para que el muchacho fuera el correcto y se mereciera a su hijo. Video llamadas que Stiles dedicaba a su padre en las tardes para asegurarle que estaba bien y terminaba en evasivas sobre la vida sexual del Stilinski joven, siempre dejándoles con algo como. _“Derek me espera para cenar, los quiero”_

Y por fin el día esperado de Claudia y John Stilinski llegó, la casa estaba ordenada y una lasaña se calentaba en el horno, el auto de Stiles estaba estacionándose en la entrada cuando John recibió una llamada de la comisaría.

—Vuelvo en unos minutos —anunció el hombre dejando a su esposa para recibir a su hijo y el novio de este. No paso mucho tiempo para que la puerta se abriera y mostrara a un Stiles sonriente, la misma que siempre tenía para su madre, y justo detrás de él un hombre alto de cabello negro y ojos verdes, como un modelo perfecto para los cuadros que Claudia solía pintar.

—Te extrañaba mucho, mamá — fueron las primeras palabras de Stiles mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a su madre.

—Yo también, corazón— respondió ella sin apartar los ojos de la tímida mirada de Derek.

—Lo siento, mamá, él es Derek Hale, mi novio, Derek, mi mamá, Claudia Pietrzyk Stilinski —Stiles siempre se enorgullecía de decir el apellido de soltera de su madre, porque para él siempre era la pintora talentosa de la que escuchaba hablar por su padre.

Los ojos de Derek se abrieron completamente, el aire escapando en un suspiro, con las mejillas coloradas y el corazón saltando Derek dio un paso hacía la madre de su novio.

—Es usted Claudia Pietrzyk, artista de Polonia —exclamó Derek sin dejar de mirar maravillado a la mujer, Claudio sonrió atónita de que fuera reconocida por un niño que probablemente nació antes de que ella fuera famosa, o el poco tiempo que lo fue.

—Sí —aceptó cohibida por la admiración del muchacho.

—He de decir que soy un admirador de usted, pero ahora más que nunca —comenzó Derek dirigiendo su vista a Stiles, tomando con delicadeza la mano de Claudia Pietrzyk Stilinski entre sus manos y sin apartar la mirada de Stiles besó los nudillos de la mujer y con un suspiro termino— he de decir que soy gran fan de su trabajo.

Claudia lo supo, sin tener que hacer más preguntas ni investigación, con esa  simple frase ella estaba segura que Derek era el indicado para su hijo, y pudo ver en la forma que Stiles se ruborizo y sonrió tímido que él también lo sabía ahora.

**Author's Note:**

> Si han llegado hasta aquí les agradezco de corazón, y aquellas personas que aun esperan continuación de otras historias y cosas nuevas les pido paciencia, no aseguro nada pero si seguiré intentando terminar al fin con este horrible bloqueo, gracias por su paciencia y esperar, y de tomarse su tiempo para leerme, lo hago porque me gusta escribir y porque sé que hay muchas personas que les gusta leer estos cosos. 
> 
> <3


End file.
